Party For Two SLASH GIBBSTONY
by needtoknow400
Summary: Gibbs attends a party thinking maybe, just maybe he might meet someone to take his mind off of the person he actually wants. What happens when his desire is at the party and Gibbs is in a mood to play. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Title: Party for two

Summary: Gibbs attends a party thinking maybe, just maybe he might meet someone to take his mind off of the person he actually wants. What happens when his desire is at the party and Gibbs is in a mood to play.

Thanks again to all the people that have joined my Facebook page. You all make me smile and keep me inspired.

Also thanks to all those that have added me to their favorite author and story updates. It means so much to me. Thank you, thank you.

**############################**

He hated parties, for the most part, hated people, hated making small talk, hated attending a gathering where he only knew a few people. But this time he wanted to go, needed to go, it was time to do something other than spend his time alone working on the boat. His friends Jonathan and Michael knew how to throw a party and it would be the perfect distraction. He was wound to tight and needed something or someone to take off the edge. Tonight he was in the mood to play and maybe, just maybe he would meet someone at the party that would interest him. He loved the chase. That initial attraction, stolen glances across the room, that first conversation, the coy looks and the sexually charged touches that spoke of more to come, and then finally the prize. It's an amazing, sexy, and unbelievable feeling. And more than anything Gibbs wanted that feeling tonight.

Still two thing bothered him about the party. It was being called a Pre-Valentine's Day party, since Sunday was Valentine's day. Not exactly the kinda theme he liked. He hated Valentine's day. It was nothing but a Hallmark holiday made up so people would spend money on cheesy candy, flowers and countless other meaningless gifts. And the second thing that bothered him was the fact that the one gift, the only gift he wanted for Valentine's Day would never be his.

Driving up to the house, Gibbs pulled in behind countless other cars already lining the arc of the driveway. Jonathan and Michael owned a beautiful huge home with three floors, countless bedrooms, several baths and more than enough space for people to mingle and even stay if they wanted to. Walking through the door, a few people turned and looked his way, then went back to their conversations. He was surprised that there weren't more decorations, only a few vases filled with red roses and plastic pink hearts on sticks were placed on several of the grand hall tables, a string of red hearts draped above several of the entrances, that was it. At least what he could see so far. Making his way towards the kitchen, he knew he would find at least one of them there, but found both Michael and Jonathan milling around.

"Jethro you came!" Michael smiled with shock, hugging his friend.

"Yeah." Gibbs smiled hugging the man back.

"You must be looking for something tonight." Michael smirked. "Or should I say someone."

Gibbs chuckled. "I'm looking for a drink right now."

"You're favorite." Jonathan stepped towards them and held out a glass of Bourbon.

"Thanks." Gibbs nodded taking the glass.

"So are you looking?" Jonathan asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe."

"Lots of single people here tonight. Might find someone to spend Valentine's day with." Jonathan grinned.

"And what menu are you ordering from tonight?" Michael inquired as he took a sip of his own drink.

Michael and Jonathan were a few of a handful of friends that knew that Gibbs tastes didn't strictly lie with women.

"Depends on what dishes I see." Gibbs answered taking a sip.

"Well let me say. Paul is here with a friend." Michael put quotes around the word friend. "And the boy is beyond yummy. Gorgeous and a smile that melts every part of me."

Jonathan smacked his husband. "HEY!"

"I'm just saying." Michael put his arm around Jonathan reassuring his husband.

"Not really into the pretty boys." Gibbs winced.

"Seriously." Michael rolled his eyes. "He's beyond a pretty boy. He's just plain hot."

Gibbs shook his head. Michael and Jonathan were always trying to match maker.

"Oh there they are now." Michael waved at Paul and his friend to come over.

Gibbs took a sip of the Bourbon waiting for the two to reach them.

"Paul." Michael smiled. "You remember Jethro."

"Sure." Paul extended his hand to Gibbs.

"And Jethro this is Tony." Michael said pulling the man forward.

Gibbs forced himself not to smile when he saw the familiar stare of the emerald eyes and the shock within them.

"I know Tony." Gibbs said casually.

"Really?" Michael looked intrigued. Gibbs knew a man this good looking and had never shared the information?

"We work together."

Michael turned and stared at Tony, eyes wide. "You're Tony DiNozzo?"

Tony nodded surprised at the use of his last name. "Yeah I am." Had Gibbs actually talked about him?

Michael shook his head. "Wow. Um small world.

"It is." Tony forced a smile.

"Anna just showed up." Paul said. "I'm going to go say hi."

"Sure." Tony nodded and watched Paul disappear into the sea of people. Then turned back to Gibbs. Michael and Jonathan suddenly found something in the kitchen to busy themselves with, although Tony could tell they were still trying to listen to the exchange.

"Bet you never expected to see me here?" Gibbs snickered.

"Um definitely not." Tony knew all too well how Gibbs felt about parties, especially Valentine's Day parties.

"Have you known Paul long?" Gibbs asked.

"He's a frat brother."

"Really." Gibbs looked surprised.

"Yeah." Tony grinned. "And yes everyone always knew he was gay and no one cared."

Gibbs nodded.

Paul reappeared at Tony's shoulder. "Come meet Anna."

"Sure." Tony looked at Paul then back at Gibbs. "I'll see you later."

"You will." Gibbs nodded as Tony followed Paul into the crowd.

"Really how could you never tell us how hot he was?" Michael came up beside Gibbs and punched his arm.

"What?" Gibbs glared at Michael.

"You talked about Tony. You never once said the man is hot as hell." Michael rolled his eyes.

Gibbs shrugged. "Never crossed my mind."

"You work with him every day and it never crossed your mind that he's a gorgeous piece of ass."

Michael laughed. "Did you suddenly go blind at work? Not wearing your glasses?"

"It's work Michael."

"So I'm not saying jump the man at work." Michael grinned. "Take him home."

Gibbs shook his head. "Tony is a skirt chaser."

"That's never stopped you before." Michael raised an eyebrow. "You've made more than one man want to cross the line, made a couple jump right over it."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Come on Jethro. You're good looking and." Michael smiled. "I think Tony was more than happy to see you."

"Surprised is the word." Gibbs explained.

"No there was more than surprise there." Michael looked at Jonathan. "Am I right?"

Jonathan shrugged. "There was a certain glimmer in his eyes when he saw you."

"So who else is here?" Gibbs asked needing a change of subject. "Anyone I know?"

He knew all too well how good looking Tony was, he'd noticed long ago. But there were countless reasons he'd never crossed the line with Tony. And rule twelve was not one of them.

* * *

><p>Gibbs stood by the stairs having a conversation with a man and woman he had met at a previous party. They were talking about boats when he felt the eyes on him. Turning in the direction of the stare, he caught Tony's gaze just as the younger man looked away. He chuckled to himself, he was sure Tony was wondering how he knew Michael and Jonathan, as well as why he had actually come to a party. He was close to his team, considered them family, but his personal life was just that, personal. Tony knew more about him than anyone, but it was still limited. Again, he felt the stare and glanced over to find Tony looking at him. This time Tony held his gaze and smiled before turning back to the people around him. Catching a glimpse of the bottle in Tony's hand, Gibbs excused himself from the conversation.<p>

"Here." Gibbs walked up to the group Tony was talking with and handed Tony another beer.

"Um, thanks." Tony looked bewildered at his boss.

"Saw you needed another." Gibbs commented then walked away, disappearing into the sea of people.

"Who was that?" One of the women asked.

"My boss."

"Wish my boss looked like that." She grinned.

"Does your boss always just bring you drinks and disappear." A man asked.

"Um no, never." Tony shook his head just as confused as the people around him

The man smiled and his eyebrow went up.

"Nothing like that." Tony chuckled. "Believe me."

"Right." The man grinned.

* * *

><p>Tony wondered through the party looking for his frat brother Paul, well looking for Paul but hoping to possible run into Gibbs.<p>

"Tony." A voice spoke his name then a hand was on his arm.

"Michael." Tony smiled.

"Looking for someone?"

"Um hoping to find Paul."

"Ah yes." Michael chuckled and looked towards the other side of the room. "I think he found something he likes."

Tony followed Michael's gaze and saw Paul talking with a tall blond man, tight jeans and a t-shirt that showed off his arms.

"Yeah guess he did." Tony grinned.

"Looking for anyone else?" Michael tried to act uninterested.

"Seen Gib- Jethro lately?"

Michael forced himself not to smile. "I think an interested young man has him cornered."

Tony cocked his head.

"Over there." Michael nodded towards the window in front of them.

Tony saw a young man talking to Gibbs, laughing and touching his boss' arm. The man was good looking. His brown hair trimmed and well groomed. He wore a red dress shirt and perfectly pressed gray slacks. His six hundred dollar Gucci shoes went along with the rest of his designer outfit. It was obvious the man was coming on to Gibbs and his boss was just smiling and letting it happen.

"I'm sure he would appreciate you saving him." Michael smiled.

"I don't think he needs saving." Tony chuckled. "Gibbs can take care of himself."

"Maybe saving wasn't the right word." Michael paused. "Interrupting is better."

"You interrupting might be a better idea." Tony knew how Gibbs would react if he interrupted and it wouldn't be pretty.

"Why don't we both interrupt." Michael practically dragged Tony with him towards the pair. "Jethro."

"Michael, Tony." Gibbs nodded.

"David are you monopolizing my dear friend." Michael said to the young man talking to Gibbs.

"I am." David smiled at Michael, then turned to Gibbs. "I was trying to find out the mystery behind the man, but he doesn't give up information easily."

"That's Jethro man of mystery." Michael wanted to roll his eyes. Everyone thought Gibbs was some mystery or riddle that needed to be solved.

Tony chuckled. "I've known him over ten years and he's still a mystery."

"You know more than most." Gibbs smiled and winked at Tony.

_What the hell was that about?_ Tony thought to himself. Never once in his almost eleven years of knowing Gibbs had the man winked at him.

Catching the exchange, David suddenly focused on Tony, appraising the other man with a quick look up and down. "And you are?"

"Tony."

"A friend of Jethro's?" David questioned.

"Yes, we work together." Gibbs nodded, answering for Tony.

"Is Jethro your boss?"

"He is." Tony smiled.

"Must be hard working for such a handsome man." David grinned looking at Gibbs. "I'd never get any work done with a boss like Jethro to look at."

Gibbs gave a half smile. "Tony's focused on the ladies."

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to assume." David tried to look apologetically at Tony, thrilled to hear that Tony wasn't into men.

"It's okay. I've seen countless men and woman enthralled by Gibbs." Tony chuckled. "He's a good looking man, I get it."

Gibbs smirked taken aback by Tony's observation.

Getting the hint that Michael and Tony weren't leaving. David smiled his brightest smile at Gibbs. "You have my number. Use it."

Smiling back, Gibbs nodded.

"Michael. Tony." David spoke the names sounding annoyed as he walked away.

Gibbs watched David disappear then turned to Michael. "Decided I needed rescuing?"

Michael shrugged innocently.

Gibbs chuckled. "And is Tony your protection or did you think I needed rescuing too?"

Tony shook his head. "I know you don't need anyone to rescue you."

"Good to hear."

"Do you want me to get him back here for you?" Tony asked trying to figure out exactly what Gibbs was thinking about David.

"No. I have his number." Gibbs patted his right pants pocket and stared at Tony. "And he's not actually who I'm interested in tonight."

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. Was Gibbs implying he _could_ be interested in a man?

"I need another drink." Michael was already half way across the room when he finished the sentence.

There was a long silence as Tony stared at the beer in his hand. Finally Gibbs leaned in towards him.

"Just ask." Gibbs said then drew back.

Tony looked up. "Ask what?"

"Whatever it is you want to ask."

"I'm not sure I'm ready to ask it yet." Tony sighed. This all seemed to bizarre.

Gibbs nodded and went to step passed Tony but stopped beside him. "When you are ready to ask, come find me."

Tony stood there completely frozen as Gibbs walked away.

Gibbs strolled slowly away, this was a dangerous idea and it could completely backfire. Still, something in him couldn't help but wonder and he needed to know. Let the games begin.

* * *

><p>Making his way through the people Gibbs finally ran into Michael who smiled and held out the glass to Gibbs.<p>

"Thanks." Gibbs took the glass and glared at Michael.

"Don't glare at me." Michael snipped. "Tony said he was looking for you and I just brought him to you."

"Right." Gibbs knew Michael too well to believe that.

"Why the denial Jethro?" Michael's eyes narrowed. "It's obvious you're attracted to him."

"Not denying anything."

"Ah yes you do love the chase don't you." Michael grinned. "Think Tony is up for it?"

"Guess I'll find out."

"And if he's not and you have to see him at work Monday?" Michael asked knowing how much Jethro kept work and personal separate.

"Tony would never let anything affect our relationship at work."

"Well then." Michael smirked holding up his glass. "Good luck." He walked away mingling with his guest along the way.

Gibbs glanced around the room, not seeing his intended target he walked through the room and into the next. Taking his time he made his way through the people, when he was about to walk through the doorway into another room, he felt the familiar sensation of someone watching him. Glancing to his right, Tony again quickly looked away. Ah yes Tony was definitely curious, maybe even intrigued. The first question was already swirling inside the younger man's head. Now it was a matter of would he ask out right or tip toe around it. He changed directions approaching outside of Tony's field of vision, brushing his hand against the small of Tony's back as he passed by.

Tony felt the touch and turned just in time to see Gibbs walk by and out onto the balcony. As if compelled by some unseen force Tony followed. He stopped at the threshold and looked at Gibbs. His boss was leaning against the balcony railing and staring out at the back yard.

"Ready to ask that question?" Gibbs spoke continuing to look out over the view before him.

"Considering it."

"Whenever."

Making his way over, Tony stood next to Gibbs, leaning back against the railing. "Did you take David's number to be polite or because you wanted it?"

Gibbs shrugged, turning towards Tony. "A little of both." So Tony was going to tip top around it.

"Didn't think you'd go for someone so um-." Tony turned and met Gibbs' gaze.

"Young, stylish." Gibbs chuckled.

"High maintenance." Tony grinned.

"Ah right." Gibbs nodded then smirked. "Someone like you."

"I am not high maintenance." Tony scoffed playfully.

"Young and stylish though?"

"Stylish but nowhere near as young as David." Tony figured David had to be at least eight or ten years younger than him.

Gibbs slid closer to Tony. "And not gay like David."

Tony nodded. "Yeah."

"But you have no problem with it?" Gibbs asked as his finger innocently brushing over Tony's hand on the railing.

"No." Tony shook his head, his body and mind struggling with how to process Gibbs' touch.

"Good to know." Gibbs sighed as he removed his touch.

"And you?" Tony took a swig of his drink. "You've been married four times, divorced three, is this interest the reason?"

"No." Gibbs chuckled at Tony's choice of words.

"So you're bi?" Tony's voice cracked as he asked the question.

And finally Tony asks the real question. "I'm open to whoever catches my interest."

"Okay." Tony wasn't exactly sure how to take that answer.

"Not into labels." Gibbs shrugged. "Attraction is attraction. The question becomes is the person you're attracted to, interested.."

Tony nodded somehow feeling as if Gibbs was asking him a question.

"I'm just waiting to find out." Gibbs smirked. "But I'm a patient man. So I can wait." Walking off the balcony, he check his watch. Tony had asked the first question. Now the next question was one Gibbs needed to discover the answer too. Could Tony be interested or persuaded? If he was lucky he'd get the answer soon and maybe it would be the answer he'd been praying for.

Running his hands down his face, Tony took a deep breath. This had to be some bizarre dream, he pinched his arm. "Damn it." He winced at the sting. Not a dream.

* * *

><p>Emerging from the balcony and back into the room Gibbs came face to face with Tony's frat brother Paul.<p>

"Paul." Gibbs nodded.

"Really going after Tony?" Paul folded his arms across his chest.

"We were just talking."

"Right." Paul said sarcastically. "Jethro don't insult my intelligence."

"And if I am going after Tony what business is it of yours?" Gibbs glared at Paul.

Paul shook his head. "None, just wanted to tell you I've seen men try before."

"And?" Gibbs took a sip of his Bourbon.

"They all failed miserable." Paul grinned.

Gibbs just nodded.

"No comment?" Paul expected some smart ass reply.

"Only one."

"What's that?"

"I'm a very different kind of man." Gibbs smiled.

"And Tony looks at you like some God, so he's just going to give in?" Paul rolled his eyes.

"I hope not." Gibbs smirked. "What fun would that be?"

* * *

><p>Gibbs was seated on a couch deep in conversation with a woman. Two men seated at a couch next to them. Two empty chairs in front of them.<p>

"Could you really just walk away?" The woman asked.

"Sometimes." Gibbs chuckled. "But never for very long."

"I understand." She smiled. "I feel the same about my job."

Out of the corner of his eye, Gibbs caught Tony walking by. Tony seemed to not notice but then he suddenly turned and made his way over to the group.

"Hello." The woman looked up. "Come to join the conversation?"

"If I'm not intruding." Tony gave that famous DiNozzo smile instantly charming the woman.

"Of course not." She smiled back. "Sit."

Tony sat down in a chair opposite the woman and Gibbs.

"Tony." He introduced himself.

"Pamela." The woman nodded.

"We were discussing careers." Pamela looked at Tony. "What do you do?"

"I'm a Federal Agent."

"So is Jethro." She glanced over at Gibbs.

"We work together actually." Gibbs added.

"Gibbs is my boss." Tony explained.

"Really?" She grinned. "And how would you evaluate him as a boss?"

"He's the best." Tony nodded.

She looked over at Gibbs. "High praise."

Gibbs smirked. "What do you expect him to say with me sitting here."

"True." She laughed. "So would you be honest in an evaluation of Tony."

"Gibbs is always honest." Tony chuckled. "Doesn't matter if the person is sitting right in front of him."

"Well then let's hear it." She asked.

Gibbs leaned back. "Tony's the best I've worked with."

Tony waited for the rest.

"Unfocused at times, but he's getting better." Gibbs sighed. "But I can't complain. I mean he does _everything_ I ask of him."

"Is that true?" Pamela turned to Tony with a raised eyebrow.

"Um." Tony searched for an answer to that. "At work that's very true."

She laughed realizing more was going on here than the obvious conversation. "And does Jethro ask you for things outside of work that you can't do?"

Gibbs eyebrow went up and he smirked at Tony waiting for an answer.

"Well um." Tony again stumbled for words. "I'll get back to you on that one."

Pamela grinned at Jethro. "And what are you asking of Tony tonight that he's not sure he can deliver on?"

Gibbs laughed. "I haven't asked yet. But I'm sure Tony can deliver just fine on whatever I want from him."

Tony's eye widened and he coughed, almost choking on his drink.

The reaction caused Pamela to chuckle. "I'm not sure Tony agrees with you on that."

"He's a fast learner. Always has been." Gibbs smiled as he took the last sip of his Bourbon.

"And I'm sure you are an excellent teacher." Pamela grinned.

"So I've been told." Gibbs smiled, glancing at Tony.

Tony took another long swig from his drink. "I'll be right back."

"Of course." Pamela nodded hiding her smile. Once Tony was gone she shook her head and turned to Gibbs."You do know how to get a rise out him don't you?"

"I hope so." Gibbs grinned.

Pamela laughed. "Jethro why do I feel you are playing with fire."

"Tony can handle it."

"And if he decided he can't give you what you want?"

"Life goes on." Gibbs didn't really want to find out what would happen if Tony wasn't interested.

"Here." Tony returned and held the glass out to Gibbs. "Saw you needed this."

Gibbs looked taken aback but accepted the drink. "Thanks."

"I need to find my husband." Pamela made the excuse wanting to leave the two alone. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"We will." Gibbs stood up as Pamela rose to leave.

Tony went to walk away but stopped when he felt the hand on his arm. He slowly turned to Gibbs

"Be careful." Gibbs blue eyes fixed on green. "Or I might get the wrong impression."

"What impression is that?" Tony's voice cracked nervously.

Gibbs leaned in and pressed his lips to Tony's ear. "That you could be an option for me tonight."

As Gibbs released him, Tony stumbled back forcing himself to take a deep breath. Again he felt the war raging within him, the fight between body and mind. His body responding to Gibbs touch and words. His mind rebelling, unable to comprehend his bodies physical response. He needed air, water, a stiff drink, something.

"I should go mingle." Tony managed to stutter.

"If that's what you need to do." Gibbs nodded.

Tony almost ran away.

There was most certainly interest there, even if Tony didn't realize it fully yet. Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. The struggle had begun in Tony. That battle between his bodies response and his minds rebellion. He had felt Tony's response to the small caress on the balcony, the heat under his fingers. Then the words he had spoken that caused Tony to shiver and stumble back. Gibbs had felt it all, even if Tony hadn't realized he'd given himself away.

Now it was Tony's turn to ask the next question, a question that was already plaguing him, confusing him. Gibbs had planted the seed of his own desire, now he just needed to give Tony a little push to get him to ask.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews so far, hope everyone enjoys this chapter ;)

**##################**

"Maybe you should write dialog for me." Gibbs smiled.

David grinned. "You are a man of few words."

"Sometimes."

"So what does it take to get you to open up?" David leaned in towards Gibbs, his hand brushing over older man's hip.

Gibbs shrugged. "Depends."

"I'd love to try a few things." David sighed as he bit at his lower lip.

"Really?" Gibbs smirked.

David nodded. "I think I could make you scream all your secrets."

"Scream them?" Putting his hand on the wall by David's head, Gibbs grinned.

"Yes, scream them, over and over again."

Gibbs caught the movement at the end of the hall and knew without looking who was there. His mind raced and he smirked to himself. Sometimes jealousy can make someone see their true feelings or at least their interest. Leaning into David's ear, he whispered something, causing David to close his eyes and sigh deeply.

David's hand caressed up Gibbs' arm and he smiled. "I'll hold you to that." He said then walked away.

Gibbs turned, expecting to see Tony, but the younger man was already gone. Heading quickly down the hall and into the first room, he caught a brief glimpse of the back of Tony's head disappearing out onto the balcony.

* * *

><p>Tony stood on the balcony, unfocused staring at nothing as his mind raced. He was trying to figure out what Gibbs could have said to David. Where they planning to meet later? Go home together? Was it something sexual, a promise of some unbridled passion?<p>

"Why do you care?" He said the words out loud and shook his head. Earlier he'd actually thought Gibbs was flirting with him. Seriously, Gibbs flirting with him. How stupid was that? This was Gibbs after all, so Gibbs liked men, why did he think Leroy Jethro Gibbs would be interested in him? Better yet why would he want Gibbs to be interested? He laughed, if anything, he should be relieved. Shaking his head, he sighed. So why did he feel disappointed and why did he want to find David and smack that smile off his face?

"Great view."

Tony jumped, spinning around to find Gibbs leaning against the wall between the balcony and the house.

"Yeah." Tony said glancing back at the grounds then at Gibbs.

"I wasn't talking about the grounds."

Tony just stood there like a deer caught in headlights.

Gibbs shrugged. "The grounds are nice too."

"Where's your boy toy?" The words came out full of venom and jealousy, something Tony hadn't intended.

Gibbs chuckled. "Boy Toy?"

"David." Tony spat out the name.

"I don't know where he is." Gibbs paused. "Why the interest in David?"

"You two seemed pretty cozy."

"He's a nice guy."

"Sure he is." Tony rolled his eyes without thinking about it.

Gibbs pushed himself off the wall. "Jealous?"

Tony stared at his boss for a moment, then broke out laughing. "Jealous, of what?"

"I don't know." Gibbs took another step forward. "You tell me?"

Again no response.

Gibbs took the final steps, stopping just inches from Tony."He's not the one I'm interested in." His eyes lazily skimmed over Tony's body. "I have a much more intriguing prospect."

"Could have fooled me." Tony's jaw tightened. "You must have promised him something good."

"And what would I promise him?" Gibbs paused. "A phone call, a ride home...sex."

"Probably all of the above."

Gibbs glanced at Tony's hands, seeing them balled into tight fists. He leaned towards the younger man, just a inch. "I promised I'd say good-bye before I leave."

"That's it?"

"That's it." Gibbs nodded.

Tony shook his head. "He had that reaction just from you promising to say good-bye."

Gibbs smirked. "It's all in the way you say it."

"Is that so?" Tony chuckled.

Gibbs' fingertips gently reached out, touching the inside of Tony's left hand tracing soft circles on his palm. After repeating the action several times, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Tony's ear. "I won't leave without saying good-bye, can't leave without saying good-bye. Because I need to see you." He took a slow deep breath. "Remember the way you smell so when I have that fantasy about you." His eyes closed. "I can recall everything, every little nuance about you." His eyes shot open when he felt the hand clutch at his forearm. Drawing back, Gibbs gazed into the dilated green eyes. "Like I told you, all in how you say it."

Tony took a sharp breath.

"Ask me Tony."

"And if I don't wanna know the answer?"

"You will." Gibbs smiled. "The curiosity will get the better of you...it always does."

"I'm not sure this is something I should be curious about." Tony replied nervously.

"Curiosity can lead to some amazing things." Again, Gibbs leered down Tony's body then sighed "Amazing things."

"Jethro I've been looking all over for you." Jonathan froze when he saw the two men staring at each other intensely. "I can come back."

"No. We're done." Gibbs turned to Jonathan. "What is it?"

"I wanted to introduce you to someone." Jonathan stole a glance at Tony who looked as pale as a ghost.

"Sure." Gibbs nodded. "Lead on."

"Tony you're welcome to come." Jonathan smiled.

Tony shook his head.

Jonathan and Gibbs made their way from the balcony and he eyed Gibbs. "Didn't mean to interrupt."

"You didn't."

"Right." Jonathan laughed. "You two always stare like you're about to devour each other."

* * *

><p>Gibbs, Jonathan, Michael and another man stood talking towards the front of the room. The man Jonathan wanted to introduce Gibbs to was a local LEO, Peter. The officer knew Gibbs by reputation but they had never met.<p>

"Your team has the highest success rate of any NCIS team ever." Peter smiled.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"What's the secret?"

"We watch out for each other." Gibbs shrugged. "No big mystery."

"I think it's more than that." Peter chuckled.

"It is." Tony said appearing at the edge of the group, having finally recovered his ability to think and speak.

Gibbs looked at Tony, then Peter. "Anthony DiNozzo, my Senior Field Agent."

"Anthony." Peter extended his hand.

"Tony please." Tony smiled shaking the man's hand.

"So what is it that makes your team so special?" Peter asked wanting a second opinion.

"We're family." Tony paused. "In and out of work."

"You're all that close?"

"Yes." Tony nodded. "Some closer than others but that happens in families."

"And who are you closest with?" Peter looked at Gibbs.

"Tony." Gibbs answered quickly.

"Out of necessity? I mean he is your Senior Field Agent."

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "I hand-picked Tony." His tone changed, lower becoming almost sensual. "I wanted him."

Tony's eyes flashed over at Gibbs

"He's that good?" Peter grinned.

Gibbs smirked and winked at Tony. "Oh yeah."

"That says a lot." Peter turned to Tony. "About you."

Tony nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

Gibbs hid a smile knowing what was going through Tony's mind.

Peter asked Gibbs another question. "So do cops make better agents?"

"Sometimes." Gibbs stole another quick glance at Tony. "Tony did, he already had the skills I was looking for. Willing to work hard, put in long hours, do anything I asked." There was a momentary pause. "And he's great with the cuffs."

The people around them chuckled.

"How is he at handling a gun?" Peter laughed.

"Always hits the mark, but then I've never let him handle _my_ gun."

Tony's eyes bugged out and he glared at Gibbs.

"Maybe you should." Michael mumbled under his breath knowing the game that was taking place.

Tony leaned in and whispered to Gibbs. "We need to talk. Now."

Gibbs nodded.

"Not here." Tony shook his head.

"There's a back patio." Gibbs turned to the group. "Peter great meeting you, but I have something that needs handling."

"Sure." Peter nodded. "Nice to meet you."

They shook hands and Gibbs started through the crowd, Tony following.

Michael shook his head.

"Something going on between those two?" Peter asked.

"Oh if there isn't, there's about to be." Michael chuckled.

Making his way down a hall Gibbs walked through a door and onto a screened in back patio. Tony entering a few steps behind.

Gibbs looked at the younger man.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tony wanted it to come out angry and commanding, but instead it came out soft and shaky.

"Talking to you."

"Are you flirting with me?" Tony's voice crackled.

"Yes." Gibbs nodded, surprised Tony asked the question so directly.

Tony stumbled back against the wall behind him. Thinking Gibbs was flirting was one thing, but hearing Gibbs admit it was shocking. "Are you drunk?"

"No." Gibbs snickered. "I don't need to be drunk to flirt with you."

"So after ten years you just suddenly want me?" Tony needed to understand this because it made absolutely no sense to him.

"Not suddenly." Gibbs found it fascinating that Tony was completely clueless that for almost their entire relationship he had felt more than friendship for the younger man.

"Why tonight?" Tony's voice had found some steadiness again.

"Why not."

"I'm not gay." Tony whispered.

"I know. You already said that." Gibbs inched closer their bodies still not touching. He watched as Tony's Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

"Then what makes you think you have a chance?" Tony's stammered.

"You haven't tried to leave." Gibbs glanced down at Tony' hands. "And your clawing at the wall when really you want to be clawing at me."

Tony realized Gibbs was right. His fingertips were digging into the brick wall behind him and his knuckles were white with the strain. "Gibbs."

Leaning into Tony's ear Gibbs spoke in a soft seductive tone. "You can touch me. Anyway you want."

Involuntarily, Tony's hands left the wall and scratched up Gibbs' back feeling the muscles tighten and shiver under his touch. Reaching Gibbs' shoulders, his fingers dug into the flesh under the shirt.

"Anything you want...whatever you want." Gibbs whispered as his hands gently rested on Tony's hips.

"I don't know what I want." Tony moaned as the simple feel of Gibbs' hands on his hips fueled a new desire within him.

"Then we'll figure it out."

Tony jerked Gibbs forward, their bodies falling against each other. "I don't know if I can do this." He sighed even as he arched his body up against the older man's feeling the heat and desire radiating from Gibbs' body

"Then why is your cock hard?" Gibbs asked as he felt Tony's hard on pressing against his. Drawing back slightly, his eyes danced back and forth between Tony's eyes and mouth, wanting nothing more than to taste the those lips he'd dreamed about for so long.

"Please." Tony whined having no idea what he was asking for but knowing he needed something, anything at this point.

Placing a kiss by Tony's ear, Gibbs kissed his way down the younger man's jaw line, spurred on by the soft whimpers he heard and the shiver of the body against him. He paused as he reached Tony's mouth wanting a sign, something that told him it was okay, that Tony would accept this. Then he saw Tony's tongue dart out and moisten his lips. That was all it took, he seized Tony's lips, tasting them for the first time. Sweet and soft, so soft. At first, there was nothing, no response, Tony's lips unmoved by the kiss. For a moment, Gibbs thought he'd misjudged the situation and was about to stop. But then he felt it, soft lips kissing him back, not only matching his hunger but surpassing it.

Tony found his fingers combing through the soft gray hairs with one hand, the other clawing at Gibbs' back for support as he surrendered to the amazing feel of the passionate embrace. It felt incredible, he'd never experienced a kiss that was so tender yet so filled with this unending need for more.

He moaned into the kiss as Gibbs' fingers clung desperately to his hips, pinning him against the wall. His lungs began to beg for air and he ripped their lips apart, dropping his head back against the wall, aroused and completely dazed by the desire coursing through him.

Seeing Tony's exposed neck, Gibbs' lips descended nipping at the tender flesh.

"Oh God." Tony panted grasping the back of Gibbs' head holding the man there. "Harder."

Driven by his own growing arousal, Gibbs feasted on Tony's neck knowing he was leaving marks and not caring. If this was the one moment he was granted with Tony, he was going to make sure there was a reminder on Tony's body of how much he wanted this man.

"Gibbs I-." Tony groaned as the lips pressed a warm kiss against each mark then lick up his throat.

Gibbs' hands caressed up Tony's ribcage then carelessly drifted back down not stopping at Tony's hips but clawing down the younger man's thighs, dangerously close to his cock.

"Oh fuck!" Tony roared grabbing Gibbs' hips and slammed their cock's together.

Nibbling at Tony's ear lobe he growled as their cock made contact. "Feel how hard you make me?"

"Yes." Tony found himself rubbing their cocks together, reveling in the friction it created. "Feels so good."

"Tony." Gibbs' voice was full of hunger and need. More, he wanted more. He attacked Tony's lips again shocked when Tony's tongue forced its way into his mouth tangling with his own. Letting Tony set the pace, he simply enjoyed it, until Tony finally pulled back gasping for air.

Staring into Gibbs' eyes, Tony saw something and the fear and confusion took hold. His hands worked their way between them and to Gibbs' chest."I can't." He said shoving Gibbs back. "I can't do this." Tony shook his head as his body trembled aching for the return of the warmth against him. "I just can't."

Immediately, Gibbs stepped back further.

"I wish you could-" Tony stopped unable to finish the sentence.

"It's okay." Gibbs took a deep breath, caging the beast. "Really."

"You know I-"

"I get it." Gibbs shook his head. "You don't have to explain."

"I need to go." Tony couldn't look at Gibbs as he scurried from the room.

Gibbs head dropped back and he let out a long breath. "Damn it!" He yelled at himself. This never should have happened. His feelings for Tony weren't a game. And now it was only going to get worse, because now he knew how wonderful it felt to have Tony in his arms, how amazing it was to kiss those lips and he'd never be able to forget.

* * *

><p>Dropping down onto the bed, Tony closed his eyes. He'd walked for God knows how long, until he was able to hail a cab to take him the rest of the way home. In the cab ride he called Paul and let him know he'd left the party, saying he didn't feel well and he's talk to him later. Staring up at the ceiling the imagine of earlier flashed through his mind. Gibbs' hands clutching his hips, Gibbs' lips needy and demanding on his neck. He touched his neck feeling the small raised marks starting to form. His cock twitched growing hard again at the mere thought. Tearing at the button and zipper on his slacks, he pulled out his hard cock and rubbed his fingers over the head. Using the pre-cum as lubricant, he ran his hand over the length of his cock and started to stroke it rapidly.<p>

"Fuck." Tony groaned as he felt the embers from his earlier encounter with Gibbs quickly build back to a blazing fire. "Please."

Tony let the fantasy overtake him. The two of them on the patio, Gibbs forcing him against the wall. Then Gibbs' lips savagely devouring his own in a frenzied need to taste every piece of his lips and mouth. Gibbs' hands exploring his body memorizing every touch. Gibbs tearing at his pants to free his cock. And finally the strong calloused hand locked around his dick jacking him off.

"Yes." Tony moaned imaging Gibbs' hand stroking him. "Jethro make me come."

Tony wanted to fight to make it last but it was no use. The fantasy had pushed him too far.

"Jethro, fuck Jethro!" Tony screamed the name as he came, the intensity of it forcing all the air from his lungs and leaving him completely breathless. His body continued to tremble with the aftershocks of pleasure as images of Gibbs flashed through his mind. After what seemed like an eternity, he felt his body calm and he looked down at himself. His cock flaccid, come staining his pants and shirt, he shook his head and groaned.

He'd just jacked off thinking about Gibbs.

"What the hell is going on!" Tony said out loud. "I'm straight." He said it as if that would make it all go away. The feelings, the want, the need, the undeniable hunger. Leaving the bed, Tony striped off his clothes and made his way into the shower.

Pressing his hands against the shower wall, Tony closed his eyes letting the warm water rain down over his body praying it would take the confusion with it. Instead a new fantasy rushed in...Gibbs behind him in the shower, the strong calloused hand again wrapped around his cock. But this time Gibbs' cock buried inside him fucking him mercilessly while he whimpered and moaned for more.

"Damn it." Tony forced his eyes open the imagine quickly fading away. His hard cock the only reminder of the fantasy still remaining.

* * *

><p>When Tony finally emerged from the shower his hard on was gone, taken care of again by masturbating to the fantasy he had of his boss. He climbed into bed, pulled the covers up over his chest and closed his eyes. Sleep was nowhere in sight as his mind raced trying to figure out what he was feeling for Gibbs, his boss, his friend. Was it just a passing lust brought on by Gibbs sudden flirtation? Or was it more? Could he actually want to be with Gibbs and not just for sex? The thought of having sex with a man had never crossed his mind. Having an actual relationship with a man wasn't even in his vocabulary. Oh he'd had men come on to him, flirt with him, even ask him out but he always politely explained he wasn't interested. And never had he let any man touch him, kiss him like Gibbs.<p>

Tony ran his hands over his face, but then Gibbs was...Gibbs. Their relationship had always been different. There was something unique in the way they related to each other. A closeness they shared that other people couldn't understand or penetrate. They were so much alike yet different, two sides of the same coin, always in perpetual motion together. Tony chuckled to himself. Some form of sexual attraction actually seemed unavoidable. In all honesty, the sexual tension had always been there. And if he was really honest with himself, he'd felt it, he just never thought twice about it, always brushing it aside. But he couldn't brush it aside now, now it was in his face and etched in his memory.

And right now he wanted nothing more than to be back against that wall with Gibbs devouring him? Devouring very inch of him, his lips, his neck, his cock.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Tony howled into the darkness as his cock started to harden again. He needed to let this go, it couldn't happen. Not after realizing how he felt and what he saw in Gibbs' eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The knock at his door made Tony glance at his watch. Four on a Saturday, no one ever came over at four on a Saturday. Everyone knew better because usually he'd be getting ready for a date or already on a date. Making his way to the door, he glanced out the peep hole shocked by the person he saw standing on the other side of the door.

"Hi." Tony forced a smile as he opened the door and looking into those steely blue eyes.

"Hey." Gibbs nodded.

Tony stood there holding the door for a moment then shook his head. "Um come in."

"Thanks." Stepping across the threshold, Gibbs stopped a few feet inside.

"Coffee?" Tony asked. "I just made it."

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "I'm good."

"Okay." Tony paused not knowing what to say or do in this bizarre situation. "Wanna have a seat?"

"I just wanted to check in."

"On me?" Tony chuckled, closing the door. Gibbs wasn't the check in type.

"Yeah." Gibbs glanced at the floor then back up at Tony.

"I'm okay."

"You sure?" Gibbs felt completely responsible for the tension between them and he wanted to end it.

Tony shrugged. "Sorting some things out, but I'm okay."

"Good." Again Gibbs glanced at the floor and up again.

"Gibbs are you nervous?" Tony grinned never having seen this side of the man.

"Um nervous no." Gibbs rubbed the back of his neck. "I just wanna deal with this."

"You mean deal with having me pinned against a wall last night and marking me." Tony laughed.

"Yeah." Gibbs gave a half smiled, glad that Tony could joke about it all.

"I'm working on that too."

Taking a step towards Tony, Gibbs reached out his hand, but Tony took a step back. He stopped, holding his hand in mid air unsettled by Tony's reaction. "Was just gonna look at your neck." Great now Tony was thinking he was going to accost him every time he got to close.

"Right." Tony didn't move but Gibbs stepped forward, pushed the collar aside and inspected the three visible bite marks on his neck.

"I got a little carried away." Gibbs quickly withdrew his hand feeling the apprehension radiating from Tony's body.

"I'm extremely irresistible." Tony flashed a smile at Gibbs.

"That you are." Gibbs sighed. If only Tony knew how irresistible he was. "That you are."

"Is um, your back okay." Tony bit his lower lip, he had no doubt that the way he had clawed at Gibbs last night that there were marks.

"I'll survive." Gibbs nodded. "Don't worry."

"I wasn't worried." Tony let out a nervous laugh. "I'm sure you've had worse."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

Tony held up his hand. "Wasn't asking."

"You can ask. I won't lie to you." Gibbs fixed his eyes on Tony's. "You know that."

"I know." Tony sighed. "I just don't even know where to begin."

"At the beginning."

Tony chuckled. "The beginning? So ten years ago when our relationship started?"

"If that's where you want to start."

"Have some coffee." Tony offered again needing something to do.

"Sure." Gibbs agreed taking off his coat and tossing it over the back of the living room chair.

Coming out of the kitchen Tony handed a cup to Gibbs and dropped down on the couch. "You can sit down, I promise not to bite." He chuckled then stopped. Not exactly the best joke at the moment.

Gibbs sat scrunched against the other end of the couch, needing to keep that distance between them. Taking a sip of coffee he nodded. "It's good."

"I've gotten accustom to brewing strong coffee."

Gibbs stared at the coffee in his hand. "I pushed you last night, wanted to get a reaction."

"Was it the reaction you wanted?" Tony put his elbow on the back of the couch and his head in his hand.

"It started out with the reaction I wanted. Didn't end how I wanted it to."

"How did you want it to end?" Tony asked, with what he saw in Gibbs' eyes last night he thought he knew, but now he wasn't so sure. Gibbs nervousness, the concern had him confused again.

"Think I should keep those ideas to myself." The last thing Gibbs wanted was to make Tony more uncomfortable with this.

"Was jacking me off on the patio one of them?"

Gibbs cleared his throat, shocked by the example. "Yes."

"And then what?" Tony asked. "You take me home and fuck me?

"No." Gibbs rubbed his forehead. Jesus this wasn't the conversation he wanted to have.

Tony stared at Gibbs struggling to read the mix of emotions from the man. "Do you wanna fuck me?"

Gibbs turned mirroring Tony's position and saw the need for truth in Tony's eyes."Yes."

"Okay." Tony gazed down at the couch as he thought about what he'd heard. "Was this going to be some one night stand?" When Gibbs didn't answer, he looked up the air rushing from his lungs when he was capture by the deep stare of the blue eyes.

The truth was last night Gibbs would have given in to a one night stand just to be with Tony, but now outside the desire and arousal, he knew that would only hurt him, hurt their friendship, and he would always want more, even if Tony didn't.

"I need to know." Tony whispered. "Is that what you wanted. One night?"

_How could he answer this truthfu__lly without giving away his true feelings? _That was the thought that raced through Gibbs' mind. "In that moment, having you so close, I would have taken one night."

Tony heard the half truth, knew there was more but didn't push. Instead he did what he always did, hid behind the humor. He laughed. "Wow want me that bad do you?"

Gibbs nodded, knowing full well what Tony was doing. "It would have been an amazing one night."

"I have no doubt it would have been."

Drawing his head back, Gibbs was completely baffled by the statement and the seriousness with which it was spoken. It somehow made him bold and he slid to the middle of the couch. "Then why did you leave?"

Tony tried to ignore Gibbs closeness and the physical reaction his body was already having.

"Scared?" Gibbs asked.

"Absolutely."

"Aroused."

"Definitely." Tony sighed.

"Not interested?"

There was no answer.

"Ah." Gibbs nodded.

"Confused." Tony managed to answer.

"Understandable."

"I was, it was just so-" Tony groaned why couldn't he just say it.

Gibbs rubbed his forehead, he wanted Tony to have a way out of this. "Tony it doesn't have to mean anything to you. You can forget it every happened. I was the one that crossed the line and I apologize. I won't let it happen again, if that's what you want. Just say the word and we will never talk about it again. "

Tony inhaled deeply, took the cup from Gibbs' hand and sat it on the coffee table. Then his eyes locked on Gibbs as he closed the distance between them. "I don't want to forget about it.

Gibbs felt his heart stop and his lung stop taking in air as warm lips brushed against his in an all too brief kiss.

Never breaking eye contact, Tony gently pushed Gibbs down onto the couch capturing Gibbs' mouth again. This time feeling the softness of Gibbs' lips and tasting the hint of coffee left there from his last sip. He had wanted the kiss to be chased, but instead he found himself slipping his tongue across Gibbs' lips and savoring the full taste of the coffee from the older man's mouth. He moaned with need as he felt Gibbs' tongue wrestle with his own eagerly wanting more.

Unable and unwilling to control himself any longer, Gibbs' wrapped his arms around Tony, dragging the man down against him. Their bodies so warm against each other, he hadn't expected this. He expected Tony to be polite, tell him nothing could ever happen, that it was flattering but there was nothing between them. But now, with Tony in his arms, he wanted it, craved it, and refused to let it go. His hands clawed down Tony's body and cupped his ass, squeezing hard.

Another moan as Tony felt his cock responding. Ripping their lips apart, he stared down at Gibbs, panting with a need he didn't realize could be created just from a kiss.

"I want you." Gibbs pleaded. "Tell me you can't do this, tell me you want me to stop and I will."

"And if I want this, if I don't want you to stop." Tony sighed. "Then what?"

"Then I jack you off." Like last night, Gibbs was lost in the moment, the desire for Tony, not caring if this was nothing more than a onetime thing. "Like you fantasized about last night."

Reaching between them, Tony undid his pants then grabbed Gibbs' hand and shoved it inside placing it on his hard cock.

"Tony." Gibbs growled as his fingers wrapped around the younger man's cock.

"I want you to make me come." Tony groaned. "Just like this."

"Like your fantasy?"

"Yes." Tony whimpered.

Gently rolling them over, Gibbs searched Tony's eyes one last time for any sign of hesitation.

"Please." Tony purred gazing into the lust filled eyes. "Make me come."

Gibbs' eyes closed drinking in the moment, he had wanted to hear those words so long. When he opened his eyes again, he tugged Tony's jeans down over his hips, Tony's hard cock springing free. "Wanted to touch you for so long." His hand enveloped Tony's cock again stroking gently over its length.

"Fuck yes." Tony moaned throwing his head back.

"Tell me what you want?" Gibbs begged wanting to do everything possible to make Tony feel good. "Faster, harder."

"Harder." Tony panted.

Gibbs' hand tightened around Tony's cock, increasing the sped at the same time.

Grasping at the front of Gibbs' shirt, Tony couldn't understand why it felt so good. He'd had countless hand jobs before, but none had ever made him want to come so hard so fast.

Brushing his lips against Tony's ear, Gibbs whispered. "This is what you really wanted last night. My hand around your cock."

"Yes."

"Did you scream my name when you jacked off?"

"Yes, over and over." Reaching up Tony clutched at the back of Gibbs' head with both hands, fixing their gaze. "It feels so good." He bit down on his lip trying to fight back the need.

"I want you to feel everything." Gibbs moaned as Tony thrust into his hand. "Everything you want to feel and experience."

I can't hold-" Tony cried out. God he was gonna come after what, thirty seconds.

"Come for me." Gibbs wanted to feel Tony's release, wanted to know the desire was there, that he could awaken the same need and want that Tony created in him.

Tony made a sound somewhere between a moan and whimper as he gasped for air rocking his hips, matching Gibbs' strokes. "JETHRO!" The name tore through the room as Tony's body convulsed, his eyes rolling back into his head.

The warm sticky fluid flowed down Gibbs' hand and seeped into the front of his shirt as Tony came. He continued to stroke the cock in his hand forcing the younger man to ride the waves of aftershocks that coursed through his electrified body.

Tony's mouth dropped open as if to scream but no sound emerged, his grip on the back of Gibbs' head tightened as his cock continued to twitch overwhelmed by the sensation of still being stroked even after he'd already came.

Gibbs pulled his head free and kissed his way up Tony's jaw line to his ear. "Take a deep breath for me."

Somewhere within the sex induced haze Tony heard the voice and complied, taking in a deep gulp of air and filling his lungs.

"We're not done yet." Gibbs whispered. "I wanna taste you."

Involuntarily, Tony's body shuddered, Gibbs couldn't be serious.

"I'm gonna lick and suck you till your hard again." Gibbs hummed then slid down Tony's body forcing the jeans down to Tony's ankles and licking eagerly at the man's come covered cock.

"Oh fuck." Tony howled. Gibbs' tongue was everywhere, on his cock, on his balls, licking at the head of his dick, greedily cleaning up every last drop of his release. No one had ever done something that seemed so raunchy and erotic to him. And he surprised himself when he felt his cock starting to harden and ache.

"That's it." Gibbs licked up the underside of Tony's now hard cock. "Turns you on, me licking up all your come."

"God yes." Tony whined.

Gibbs wrapped his lips around the head of Tony's cock and sucked hard.

"Jethro!" It was too much, Tony was still on edge, his body still buzzing.

Gibbs didn't care, he just wanted more. Sliding his lips down Tony's shaft, he took all of it.

Tony's upper body arched off the couch and just as he was about to drop back, Gibbs drew up then slammed himself down again. "FUCK!" Tony screamed as he collapsed down onto the couch, Gibbs now feverishly bobbing over his cock.

This was exactly what Gibbs wanted, Tony lost in the ecstasy, in the need, thinking of nothing but wanting to come.

"That's it suck my cock, make me come." Tony growled as he unwillingly lost control, the world crashing in around him. He came filling Gibbs mouth and throat with his release as he descended into the darkness. The next thing he remembered was opening his eyes and seeing Gibbs laying next to him.

"Hey."

"What did you do to me?" Tony sighed contently.

Gibbs' eyebrows went up. "Do I really have to explain?"

Tony punched Gibbs in the stomach. "Smart ass. "

Chuckling, Gibbs placed a kiss on Tony's forehead. "Next time I'd really like to get you naked."

"Why wait till next time." Tony kicked his pants the rest of the way off and pulled off his shirt tossing it aside. "I'd rather be naked now."

Leering down Tony's naked body, Gibbs could feel himself having some kind of Pavlovian response. His mouth wet and salivating with need.

"You are way over dressed." Tony said tugging at Gibbs' shirt and removing it under protest.

"Tony you don't have to-" Roughly, Gibbs was shoved down onto the couch.

"My turn." Tony said as he straddling Gibbs' hips. He grinned when he felt the hard cock under him. "Still hard."

"Your naked straddling my cock, even if I hadn't already been hard I would be now." Gibbs couldn't help but touch the man above him, he ran his hands up over Tony's chest feeling the muscles twitch under his fingers. "You are so sexy. So amazing." Grabbing Tony by the back of the neck he yanked the man down stopping when their faces were just inches apart.

"Oh you are a naughty, naughty boy aren't you?" Tony sighed.

Gibbs smirked. "Guess you'll have to find out." Crushing their mouths together, he feasted from Tony's lips, but soon found Tony taking control, nibbling at his bottom lip, then biting down harder eliciting a low growl from him.

Sitting up, Tony ran his hands over Gibbs exposed chest, then licked his lips. "I think." His lips placed a kiss on Gibbs' throat, then bit down hard causing the older man to hiss. "You have no idea what you unleashed"

Another bite and Gibbs moaned, his hands scratching down Tony's back.

Pushing Gibbs' arms above his head, Tony glared down at his now lover. "Leave them there. Understood?"

Gibbs eye narrowed slightly.

Tony glared back. "You didn't really think I would just be some passive lover doing whatever you asked of me did you?" He didn't want or expect an answer as he ran his fingers through the silver hair at Gibbs' left temple to the back of Gibbs' head fisting his fingers in the short hairs and jerking hard. "If you did that was a big mistake."

Taking a sharp quick breath, Gibbs couldn't help but sigh breathlessly

"This isn't about experience." Letting his hand caress across Gibbs' chest, Tony's fingers found Gibbs right nipple and pinched hard then twisted.

"Tony." Gibbs howled with pleasure.

"This is about knowing what your lover wants." Tony said with a smug look of satisfaction. "And I know exactly what you want, what you like...what you need."

Gibbs moaned as Tony again twisted and pinched the sensitive nipple. There were very few people he trusted completely and without question, and Tony was one of them. But there were even fewer people he trusted enough sexually to give himself over completely to his true desires and needs. Yet in just a few moments, Tony already knew, understood and was giving it to him. This was one of the original reasons he'd never crossed the line with Tony...Tony could read him too well.

"Keep your hands above your head. Understood?"

This time Gibbs nodded.

Licking up Gibbs' neck, Tony nipped at Gibbs' earlobe. "I should have seen this before."

"Seen what?"

"You, me." Another twist this time with more force. "Us."

Gibbs mouth dropped open as he groaned.

"The connection we've always had." Tony pulled at the nipple then let go, smiling when he heard another low rumbled. "The relationship we share. That sense of belonging together that's always been there, sex was just the obvious next step."

"Yes." Gibbs sighed as Tony's finger rubbed his other nipple, then pinched. "Tony." He roared thrusting his cock up against Tony's ass.

"Is your cock already dripping?" Tony asked as his hand drifted down and squeezed Gibbs' hard on through the heavy jean material.

"Yes."

Tony popped the button on Gibbs' jeans then lazily slid the zipper down over Gibbs' hard cock. He smirked to himself when Gibbs arched up. "You just can't wait for me to touch you, can you?"

"I've wanted you for a long time." Gibbs moistened his dry lips. "Wanted your hand around my cock."

"And what else?" Tony slipped his hand inside Gibbs' pants then squeezed through the thinner fabric of the boxers. "What else did you want from me?"

"Tony." There was hesitation in Gibbs' voice, he still wasn't sure exactly how far Tony wanted this to go. Was this a onetime thing, just cock play or was there a chance for more?

Tony sank his teeth into Gibbs' earlobe and felt the body under him trembled. "Did you want me, pants down, bent over your desk, your cock up my ass."

Gibbs snarled through clenched teeth. "Yes! God yes." He'd had countless fantasies about fucking Tony. Over his desk, in the elevator, on the kitchen table, the floor, the bed, anywhere he could imagine.

"I've never been with a man." Tony sighed almost sadly. "Had a lot of offers." The body under him tensed. "A lot of offers. Men wanting to suck me, fuck me, some just begging me to jack them off."

Gibbs swallowed the jealousy that knotted in his throat, but it still caused a roar to rumbled deep in his chest.

"Jealous?" Tony snickered against Gibbs' ear. When he didn't get a reply he raked his fingers over Gibbs' cock. "Are you jealous?"

"Yes." Gibbs snapped. The thought of Tony with another man enraged him.

Placing a kiss against Gibbs' jugular, Tony clamped down hard feeling the pulse quicken under his teeth and lips. "No reason to be jealous. I never thought twice about it." Tony let his breathe whisper against Gibbs' ear. "Until you." His fingers found their way inside the front opening of Gibbs' boxers, his fingers teasing over the shaft.

"Fuck." It wasn't enough he wanted more, needed more.

"I want you." Tony moaned. Raising back up, he looked down into the blue eyes not surprised to find them glazed over with a look of hunger and need. "In every way."

"Please." The word was a plea, a prayer that Gibbs desperately wanted answered.

Sliding back slightly, Tony pulled Gibbs' cock free and rubbed two fingers over the tip, then held the fingers to Gibbs' lips.

Gibbs stared at the man a moment, as if he were about to refuse but then he took the two fingers between his lips, licking and sucking them as if they were Tony's cock. His eyes trained on Tony and the way the younger man watched him with a look of pure lust. Finally, he let the fingers fall from his mouth licking his lips. Raising his head slightly, he waited for it, it took only a second for Tony to smash their mouths together. Tony's tongue demanding entrance and he willingly gave it.

Bitter and sweet, it was a taste that Tony would now always know as Gibbs' essence. His hand reached down and wrapped around Gibbs' cock, stroking over its length roughly, causing Gibbs to break away gasping for air.

The urge to come surged through Gibbs' body as Tony skillfully worked over him.

"Do you know the other fantasy I had last night?" Tony asked.

Unable to find his voice, Gibbs merely shook his head.

"You and I in the shower." Tony released moan of pleasure as the memory flashed through his mind. "My hands against the wall, your dick inside me, you fucking me hard." He purred. "Pounding into me."

Gibbs growled as he clawed into the arm of the couch trying desperately to keep his hands where they were.

"I couldn't believe how good it felt." Tony groaned jerking Gibbs' cock harder. He gazed at the man below him. "Are you gonna make it feel that good when you actually fuck me?"

"YES!" Gibbs bellowed. "GOD YES!" He prayed to whatever deity would listen that this wasn't something just said in the heat of passion, but that Tony wanted this to be more than just once. He had to touch Tony, nothing could have stopped him at this point. His hands cupped Tony's ass massaging and clawing at the tight muscles.

Tony grinned. "I'm surprised you lasted that long."

Using his hold on Tony as leverage, Gibbs sat up, keeping Tony in his lap never breaking their connection.

"Something more you want?" Tony sighed as Gibbs yanked his upper body forward, their chest's almost touching.

"You, need to touch you, hold you." Gibbs panted clutching at the back of Tony's neck.

Tony whimpered as his hand slowed over Gibbs' cock. "Tell me."

"You're a cock tease." Gibbs grunted.

"Oh poor Jethro." Tony smirked speeding up slightly. "Can't take it?"

"I should fuck you right now."

"But you won't." Green eyes locked on blue. "Because you want that to be special." It was said with a cocky air of confidence.

Gibbs eyed Tony with an odd look of bewilderment.

Tony's hand tightened around Gibbs' cock as he worked hard over its length. "You don't wanna fuck me...you wanna make love to me." The conversation earlier had made that very clear to Tony, he knew how to speak Gibbs.

Gibbs felt his body shiver.

"If you wanted to just fuck me you already would have." Pressing his lips to Gibbs' ear, he took a slow breath. "You wanna know that when you stick your cock inside me, that I love you." There was a slight pause. "Like you love me."

Strong fingertips dug into the skin of Tony's back, as the truth clutched at Gibbs' heart.

Tony saw Gibbs' eyes now full of a strange mix of desire, need and fear. A fear he had put there by exposing Gibbs truth.

"You love me." Tony moaned feeling Gibbs' cock twitch in his hand. "Have for a very long time."

Gibbs couldn't breathe, he didn't wanna hear this, didn't wanna know Tony didn't feel the same.

"I left last night because I was afraid." Tony stroked faster. "Afraid it really was a game to you. And it's not a game for me."

"Tony!" Gibbs felt the need starting to crash in around him.

"I want you Jethro." Tony's free hand cupped Gibbs' cheek. "I can't just have one night, I need you over and over again."

Gibbs howled as the world splinted into a million pieces and he crushed Tony against him, every muscle in his body tensing as he came. His release spilled against their chests, as his cock twitched with ripple after ripple of intense pleasure. Panting for breath, he couldn't let go of the body against him, didn't know what to say. He loved Tony, had for so long he couldn't remember a time when he didn't. But trying to believe Tony could feel the same way seemed unimaginable. He shivered when he felt the soft lips press a kiss below his ear.

"Can't breathe." Tony chuckled struggling for air under Gibbs vice like grip. "I'm not going anywhere." The grip around him loosened but only enough to allow him to take a full breath.

Inhaling deeply, Gibbs tried to calm the fire still stirring inside him.

"Say something." Tony hated when Gibbs went silent, it meant he was thinking, contemplating and right now he didn't want Gibbs to think, he just wanted honest emotion.

"It wasn't a game." Gibbs sighed. "In a way it was, but-"

Tony looked at Gibbs face wanting to see, to know exactly what the older man felt.

Captured by those tender green eyes, Gibbs spoke from the heart. "I love you and I was hoping that maybe if I pushed, you'd feel something too."

"You didn't have to push me to feel something." Tony smiled. "I already do."

"Did you really-"

"Jethro, I know there's more we need to talk about, but I want a hot shower, with you, then we can talk."

"Okay." Gibbs nodded slightly unnerved by Tony blowing off the conversation.

"I just need to let everything settle for a minute. Okay?" Tony smiled.

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed fearing things said in the heat of passion were just that, passion induced statements that now Tony regretted.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for all the reviews and feedback so far. I appreciate it so much!

** ###############**

"God I needed that, felt so good." Tony groaned as he wrapped the towel around his waist and leaned against the door frame watching Gibbs sitting on the bed rubbing a towel over his damp hair, another towel around his waist.

"Yeah it did feel good."

"You're staying right?" Tony asked.

Gibbs finally looked up. "If you want."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Jethro it's not_ just_ about what I want." He walked in and sat down next to Gibbs, falling back on the bed. "I've never seen you so complacent, I half expect you to say yes dear, whatever you want dear. It's annoying and it's not you." Running his hand up Gibbs' arm, he sighed. "I said we'd talk, let's talk."

"I already know what I want, so it is about what you want." Gibbs took a deep breath. "And I don't know exactly what that is."

"I want you." When Gibbs didn't say anything, Tony ran his hands down his face, knowing he needed to explain. "Last night, everything that happened. I played the game with you, because I wanted to, even though I didn't realize why right away"

"When did you realize?" Gibbs asked looking down at Tony.

"When you kissed me." Tony smiled and shook his head. "There has always been something there between us but that kiss just made it all real. I wanted you more than anything."

"So you left?"

"Yeah because for that one moment, when I looked in your eyes, I really thought you were just playing a game." Tony paused. "Did I misread that last night?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "I thought it would be easier for you if you thought it was game and emotions weren't involved."

"Not sure if I should be flattered or pissed." Tony chuckled.

"But it was never just a game for me, even though I made it seem that way."

"I had this vision of us falling into bed, having sex...then you-"

"Walking away?" Gibbs glanced down at Tony.

"Yeah." Tony chewed at his lip. "And I knew after you kissed me, I couldn't handle a one night stand with you."

"And today you realized that wasn't what I wanted." Again, Gibbs was reminded of why he'd never crossed the line before with Tony. Hard to hide anything from someone that reads you so well.

"Today you weren't playing a role or a game, you were just you, being honest." Tony paused. "And I could see it, feel it. It was in the way you spoke, the words you chose. You told me it didn't have to mean anything to _me_, that _I_ could forget it."

"Yeah." Gibbs hadn't consciously thought about the words, he just knew there was no way he would be able to forget.

"But you wouldn't forget, because it meant something to you."

"It did." Gibbs nodded. "But I would have let it go if that's what you wanted."

"You should have heard the conversation I had with myself last night about how I felt about you." Tony smiled

"I'd like to have heard that." Gibbs chuckled the mood softened by Tony's beautiful smile.

"I asked a lot of questions of myself, denied a lot, and then " Tony's fingers danced up Gibbs bare back. "Then I thought about us, our relationship, everything up until that kiss last night and I understood."

Gibbs laid down on his side next to Tony.

"I love you." Tony let the words settle around them. "I just didn't realize how much or how deeply." He gently trace a finger up Gibbs' chest. "Does that help you understand what I want?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Raising an eyebrow, Tony sat up and motioned for Gibbs to slide up. Gibbs moved up fully onto the bed, his head landing on one of the soft pillows. Straddling Gibbs' prone body, Tony gazed down at the half naked man. "What I said earlier about wanting you over and over." His hands fell flat onto Gibbs' chest. "It was the truth."

An animalist sound rolled from Gibbs' throat.

Tony rocked over Gibbs' cock, his own cock starting to harden. "Everything I said, was said because that's what I want."

"Tony." Gibbs growled grabbing the younger man by the hips.

"Do you get it now?" Tony asked.

"Yes."

"Good, now you keep saying you know what you want, but you haven't told me." Tony scratched his fingers up Gibbs' chest. "Tell me what it is you want exactly."

Gibbs went to speak and Tony raised a finger.

"And there better be more of an explanation that just, I want you...or I'll slap you." Tony snapped.

"Okay." Gibbs caressed Tony's cheek. "I do want you, but not just you." He latched on to Tony and jerked him down. "I want all of you."

Tony's hands clawed into Gibbs' chest.

"Day and night, I want you and only you." Gibbs attacked Tony's throat nipping at the marks already there, then stopped. "I want you in my life for as long as you want to be there. You are all I need, all I ever need."

"Is that so?" Tony looked at Gibbs as if unconvinced.

"Yes!" Gibbs stressed baffled by Tony doubt.

Tearing free of Gibbs' grip, Tony crawled off the bed, went to the dresser and pulled something from Gibbs' pants pocket. Returning, he climbed back on to Gibbs' body and held up a scrap of paper. "Then what is this for?"

"How did you know that was in there?" _Tony was good, very good._ Gibbs thought to himself.

"Please." Tony rolled his eyes, he was a pro at this. "And just what were you going to do with young David's number?"

"Throw it away."

"Throw it away." Tony raised an eyebrow. "So you took it out of the pants you wore last night, put it in the jeans you wore today, just so you could throw it away?"

"Yes."

"Right." Tony laughed. "Wow that was a lame excuse and believe me I've made up a lot of lame excuses for having a number in my pocket ."

"Rip it up, burn it, do whatever you want with it." Gibbs sighed. "I don't want it."

"Maybe I should keep it." Tony smirked. "Just in case."

"Wanna call him for yourself?" Gibbs asked.

"No." Tony glared, shaking his head. "No one is calling young David in his overpriced shoes with his sugary sweet smile."

"Is that so?" Gibbs hands crawled up Tony's ribcage. "Jealous?"

Again Tony shook his head. "Nothing to be jealous of."

"Really?"

"No." Tony gave Gibbs a quick kiss. "I already have what he wants."

"Do you now?"

"Yes." Tony sighed again rocking over Gibbs' cock. "And I plan to keep you."

"How do you plan to keep me?"

Tony pressed his lips to Gibbs' ear and whispered softly.

Gibbs felt his cock start to harden as he growled the name. "Tony."

"Still want David's number?" Tony asked gazing down into Gibbs' eyes.

"Who?"

"Good answer." Tony grinned, tossing the scrap of paper on the floor. "Were you carrying that just to make me jealous?"

"I told you last night I wasn't interested in him." Gibbs paused. "And I just told you, you are the only one I want."

"You're not interested in him, so it was just to make me jealous?" Tony entwined their fingers then pushed their joined hands above Gibbs' head.

There was no response.

Tony shook his head. "Really Jethro. So beneath you."

"You beneath me was the idea." Gibbs smirked.

"Well I think-" Tony released Gibbs' left hand. "I like it right here on top and-"

By the time Gibbs felt the cool metal against his wrist it was too late.

"You cuffed to the bed." A sly grin curled at the corner of Tony's lips.

Gibbs looked above his head, his wrist now cuffed to the head board, then back at Tony. "I did tell Peter you were good with cuffs."

Tony released Gibbs other hand and raised up slightly squeezing Gibbs hard cock, smiling when he heard the low moan. "You also said I was good with a gun, but that I had never handled yours." He squeezed again. "Now that I've handle your_ gun_, what do you have to say? Did I hit the mark?"

"Yes." Gibbs groaned.

"Are you sure?" Slipping his hand under the towel, Tony's fingertip's danced over Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs clenched his jaw as his cock jumped. "Positive."

Touching the corner of the towel at Gibbs' waist, Tony let it fall open, Gibbs firm cock springing free. "Think I should handle it some more just to make sure I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Practice makes perfect."

"Think I'd like to try a different approach this time." Tony dipped down placing a soft kiss in the middle of Gibbs' chest, kissing his way up Gibbs' throat to his lips, then stopping and peering down. "I wanna suck your dick, taste ever inch of that hard cock you wanna make love to me with. "

Gibbs howled, the thought alone making him wanna come.

Tony smirked. "Oh you definitely like that idea."

Gibbs grunted his approval.

"Then ask me." Tony smiled, a smile that if the words hadn't been spoken as an order would have been sweet. Instead, it came off as a smile meant to torture and tease. Gibbs didn't respond, didn't move. "It's only three words. Suck. My. Cock."

Narrowing his eyes, Gibbs glared at Tony. He never expected Tony to be so arrogant and confident, especially never having been with a man, but then Tony was right earlier. It's not about experience, it's about knowing what your partner wants and how to push their buttons. And Tony had somehow already figured out exactly what turned him on and bushed his buttons. He had been complacent with Tony, doing what he thought Tony wanted so that something, anything would happen between them. He assumed pleasing Tony would make him want more and the moment between them wouldn't have to end. But now, now he knew Tony wanted this, wanted him and this wasn't a one night stand that would end. Tony demanded more and he wouldn't stop until he got exactly what he wanted.

Tony sighed. "Better yet why don't you just say yes dear, you can suck my cock if you want, whatever you want. I'll just lay here and accept it, like the agreeable man I am. Because it is all about me right?" He grinned at Gibbs. "What I want, what I need. You just wanna make me happy, so I'll come back for more. "

Gibbs glared at Tony trying not to gave in to the anger boiling inside him, an anger at himself for having behaved exactly as Tony was explaining.

"Fine be the passive-" Tony chose his words with purpose. "Submissive lover you evidently are." He snickered. "Although I'm not sure this is something I wanna come back for."

Suddenly, Gibbs free hand shot out and latched on to Tony's neck, yanking them eye to eye. His voice no longer human but that of some feral animal. "Get between my legs and suck my cock."

An evil grin spread across Tony's face. "There he is, the Gibbs I know and love."

"I said suck my cock." The reply came out as a growl. "Stop talking and wrap that sweet virgin mouth of yours around my dick. And I'll try not to choke you ramming it down your throat."

"You won't last long enough to choke me. You've dreamed about this for far too long." Tony smirked as he slid down Gibbs' body, stopping on all fours between Gibbs' legs.

"Wanting you to-" Gibbs gasped, the rest of his smart ass comment caught in his throat as Tony swallowed his cock in one quick movement. "FUCK!" His eyes closed, his mouth fell open as unceremoniously Tony bobbed over his dick. No trepidation, no teasing, no leading up to it, just sucking his cock as if he'd done it a million times before. And Gibbs couldn't do anything but gave in, his whole body surrendering to the pure ecstasy of his cock engulfed in Tony's warm moist mouth.

Again, Tony was amazed at how comfortable and easy everything was with Gibbs. Everything seemed to happen so naturally between them, that there wasn't a moment of hesitation in him when he took Gibbs' cock in his mouth. The truth was he couldn't believe how turned on he was just by sucking Gibbs' cock. His own cock, already rock hard and dripping pre-cum. He wasn't a selfish lover by any means, he gave as good as he got, but going down on a woman had never had this affect on him and he wanted more. His hand gently massaged Gibbs' balls, listening for a reaction.

Gibbs groaned as his free hand combed through the hair on the back of Tony's head. "Fuck yes, such a good cock sucker." Watching Tony work over his cock, he felt the urge building, then he noticed something else. He moaned aroused even more by what he saw. "Look at your cock, hard just from sucking me. Like it that much?"

Tony whimpered around Gibbs' shaft moving faster, slamming down hard to the base.

"Bet you can't wait to taste my come." Gibbs felt Tony's fingers dig sharply into his left hip, the warm mouth speeding up over him. "That's it." He started to thrust his cock down Tony's throat. "Feels so good. You're gonna make me come."

Tightening his grip even more on Gibbs' hip, Tony sensed the change, knew Gibbs was close.

Gibbs eyes closed as his balls tightened and the come burst forth. His body tensed as he slammed his cock down Tony's throat and cried out. "OH FUCK TONY!" The bed shook as he jerked hard on the cuff, wanting free, wanting Tony. When his eyes opened Tony was staring down at him.

Tony licked his lips. "You're right, I couldn't wait to taste you."

Raising up, Gibbs seized Tony's lips, wrapping his free arm around the younger man's waist and crushing their bodies together as he shoved his tongue deep into Tony's mouth tasting himself there. When he finally broke away he glared at Tony. "Undo the cuff."

"Why should I?" Tony sighed. "I like you this way."

"Take off the cuff." Gibbs 'voice was completely calm.

"Make me." Tony said with a half smirk.

Gibbs shrugged. "Fine."

Tony's eyes went wide as he was flipped down onto the bed, his arm jerked above his head and the metal clicked against his wrist. "How-"

Gibbs smirked. "If your gonna cuff someone to the bed, don't leave the key under the pillow." Using Tony's continued surprise to his advantage, he pulled Tony's other arm up cuffing his other wrist, locking both of his lovers hands around the rung in the head board.

"Jethro!" Tony snapped as he tugged at the cuffs. "Come on, no fair. I let you have one hand free."

"That was your choice." Gibbs placed a kiss on Tony's cheek. "My choice is, both your hands cuffed."

"What are you gonna do to me?" The anticipation and excitement dripping from Tony's every word.

Leering down Tony's body, Gibbs grinned. "Anything I want."

Tony squirmed eagerly wanting Gibbs to touch him.

"Isn't this what you wanted." Gibbs' hands massaged Tony's thighs. "Me doing what I want, taking what I want, what I need."

"Yes." Tony tried to hide the slight trepidation in his voice.

"Don't worry." Gibbs smirked, reading Tony as well as Tony could read him. "Fucking you isn't what I want right now." He straddled one of Tony's legs letting his knee gently press against Tony's balls. "I have more I wanna do first."

Again Tony squirmed. "Jethro."

Gibbs gave a quick glance to Tony's cock. "You are so hard."

There was a soft whimper as Tony looked up at Gibbs.

"Have you ever been this hard?" Gibbs asked as he ran a finger up the underside of Tony's cock.

"No." Tony shook his head repeatedly as his body trembled.

"So this is all for me?" Another brush up Tony's cock.

"Yes!" Tony sighed. "You make this hard."

Gibbs smiled. "I think sucking my cock made you this hard."

"I loved sucking your cock." Closing his eyes, Tony moaned, then looked back at Gibbs. "Loved making you come."

Wrapping his hand around Tony's cock, Gibbs give it a few long strokes.

Tony moaned jerking on the cuffs. "But do you know what I loved most?"

Gibbs eyes narrowed."What?"

"You telling me what a good cock sucker I was." Tony rocked into Gibbs' hand. "You know how much I like to please you."

Gibbs bit back a growl. Oh he had completely underestimated Tony. The effect the younger man would have on him and how easily Tony would know exactly what to say. But then he was nowhere near done with the man he'd desired for years. He quickly made several passes over Tony's cock.

"Fuck!" Tony roared thrusting into Gibbs' hand.

"A man like you has to have lube here somewhere." Letting go of Tony's cock, Gibbs opened the first drawer of the bedside table. Not there. He opened the second drawer and smiled withdrawing the bottle of lube. "There we go." He saw the trepidation return to Tony's eyes.

Fighting the urge to pull on the cuffs, Tony took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked cocking his head to one side.

"Nothing." Tony sighed.

Leaning down Gibbs kissed Tony's earlobe. "I said I wasn't going to fuck you, I didn't say I wasn't gonna play."

Tony's entire body trembled with a mixture of excitement and fear.

Staying at Tony's ear, Gibbs' hand again circled around Tony's cock and started stroking slowly over its length. He smiled when he heard the soft whimpers of pleasure. "Feels good doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"It will feel even better when I have my fingers in your ass too." Gibbs felt Tony's body shudder. "I'll make it feel so good that you'll beg me to fuck you."

"Gibbs."

"Back to Gibbs are we." Gibbs snickered. "Does that mean you're gonna lay there and be a good boy?" Stroking Tony's hair, he whispered softly. "You want me to play the big bad boss that does all the naughty things to you that you never thought you'd let anyone do...especially another man?"

"Yes." Tony panted breathlessly. "God yes."

Again Gibbs' hand left Tony's cock and he slid between Tony's legs spreading them open further then opened the lube and squeezing some into his hand.

Tony jumped, surprised when he felt Gibbs licking the base of his cock.

Gibbs smirked up at Tony. "Relax." He ran his tongue up the underside of Tony's cock as his finger circled around the tight ring of muscles of Tony's opening. The younger man moaned under him. Another lick of Tony's cock as he gently slipped the tip of his finger inside feeling the muscles contract around the slight intrusion. Gibbs own cock jumped at the sensation eagerly wishing to take the fingers place. A small push forward and he stopped at the second knuckled against feeling the muscles tighten around his finger.

Tony forced himself to relax and take a deep breath as Gibbs slowly pushed further in. Odd, different, that's the feeling he had as he accepted Gibbs' finger.

"Squeeze." Gibbs said, his finger now all the way inside Tony. He moaned as Tony obeyed clenching the muscles around his finger. "I can't wait till you do that to my cock." He groaned. "So tight and warm."

Relaxing again, Tony sighed when the finger gently moved back and forth inside him.

"Deep breath and relax." Gibbs said not surprised when the muscles clamped down hard as he tried to add a second finger. With his other hand, Gibbs grabbed the base of Tony's cock then licked greedily at the head.

"Fuck." Tony groaned involuntarily opening and allowing the second finger to join the first. He hissed at the sting, but quickly forgot as Gibbs' lips drew in the head of his cock sucking hard.

Gradually scissoring his fingers inside Tony, Gibbs kept the younger man's focus elsewhere, by licking at the slit on the head of Tony's cock tasting the thick precum already there.

"Yes." Bucking his hips, Tony tried to make Gibbs take more of his cock, his body shuddered when Gibbs drew him half way in.

It was at that moment, that Gibbs let his fingers brush against Tony's prostate.

Tony's body arched and his mouth fell open. He wanted to scream, cry out, but his voice refused to obey. Another surge of pleasure ripped through his body and he trembled. "Oh fuck!"

"That's it, fuck my fingers." Gibbs roared.

It wasn't until Gibbs spoke that Tony realized Gibbs wasn't sucking him anymore and he was actually thrusting himself down onto the fingers inside him. He jerked at the cuffs trying desperately to force the fingers deeper.

Gibbs watched completely mesmerized by Tony's desperate act.

Looking down at Gibbs, Tony stared at him with pleading eyes. "Please, fuck me!" _Begging!_ Tony thought to himself. _I'm begging Gibbs to fuck me._

Without a word Gibbs slammed his fingers into Tony causing the younger man to cry out in pleasure, then just kept fucking him.

His body moist with sweat, Tony's body felt like it was on fire, burning with some unquenchable need that he didn't understand. All he knew was he wanted to come, but didn't want the feeling to end.

"See how much you like it?" Gibbs sighed. "Begging me for it, begging me to fuck that sweet ass of yours."

Tony threw his head back, to feel like this he'd beg for forever.

"Come for me, come with my fingers buried in your ass." Overwhelmed by need, Gibbs grabbed Tony's cock working hard and fast over its length as he continued to plunge his fingers deep into the younger man.

Tony screamed some incoherent string of sounds as he came, his body helplessly continuing to thrust down onto Gibbs' fingers as the come fell onto his chest. Then nothing but white as he felt his body dissolve down into the mattress.


	5. Chapter 5

Still in a dreamy fog he stirring slightly, and went to roll when he felt the arm tighten around his waist. His eyes shot open unable to see anything in the dark, but then everything rushed back and he smiled. Gibbs and sex...great sex, amazing sex, phenomenal sex. Tony settled back against the radiating heat of the body behind him.

Gibbs sighed as he pressed a kiss to Tony's shoulder. "It's early go back to sleep." He tugged Tony closer.

Tony chuckled. "You uncuffed me, cleaned me up and I don't remember a thing."

"I hope you remember everything before that."

"Oh I do." Tony sighed as the memories flashed through his mind again. "Everything."

"Good."

"Phenomenal."

"Phenomenal huh?" Gibbs smirked to himself.

"Damn." Tony groaned "I take it back, I don't wanna feed your ego."

"To late." Gibbs snickered.

"I really need to think before I speak."

"You are amazing." Gibbs gave Tony's shoulder another kiss. "Phenomenal." A kiss. "Sexy." A kiss right below Tony's ear. "And just plain hot."

"Oh deciding to feed my ego now are we." Tony laughed.

"No. It's the truth." Gibbs sighed. "Now go back to sleep."

"I'm suppose to sleep after you telling me how hot and sexy I am."

"Yes. You'll still be hot and sexy when we wake."

Tony smiled to himself, he'd never experienced this sweet playful side of Gibbs. " So am I a gorgeous piece of ass."

Gibbs' eyes opened. "You couldn't have heard that." He remembered Michael saying that to him at the party, but it was after Tony and Paul had walked away.

"I did. I was coming back to grab a drink." Tony paused. "You just said it was work, you didn't say if he was right."

Pressing his lips to Tony's ear, Gibbs whispered. "You are a gorgeous, sexy, hot piece of ass."

Rubbing back against Gibbs' crotch, Tony stopped when he felt the fabric of the boxers. "Why did you put your boxers on?"

"Habit."

Tony rolled onto his back, then raised up on his elbows. "Habit?"

"Yeah."

"You're in bed with the man you love, after making love most of the night and you put your boxers on." Tony reached over and turned on the bedside light. "You're lying."

"Why would I lie?"

Tony's mouth dropped open then he laughed. "You are so lying? Did you get up and go somewhere?" Looking over at the dresser, Gibbs' jeans weren't there. He scanned the room and didn't see them. "You did get dressed."

"Coffee." Gibbs shrugged.

"You left to get coffee?" Tony glared at Gibbs.

"Yeah."

Tony went to crawl out of bed and Gibbs grabbed his arm jerking him back. He raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"Tony." Gibbs sighed.

Jerking away, Tony wrapped the sheet around his waist and headed towards the living room.

Gibbs dropped down onto his back running his hands down his face. He should know better than to try.

Tony flipped on the living room light and froze. He had to be seeing thing. Flipping the light off, he turned it back on again expecting the image to change. Hearing the movement behind him, he turned around to see Gibbs leaning against the door frame.

"Jethro this is-" Tony looked at the room and shook his head. "You did all of this while I was asleep?"

"Yeah." Coming up behind Tony, Gibbs wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"It's-." Tony sighed, then smiled. "It's perfect."

The small table had been covered with a red cloth and spilled all over it were Valentine's saying hearts, in the middle was a box of Crispy Cream Donuts. Through the clear section of the donut box Tony could see they were jelly filled, covered in white or pink frosting with a heart piped in the middle.

"I wanted it to be a surprise in the morning."

"You hate Valentine's Day." Tony said leaning back against his lover. "You say that every year."

"Hmmm." Gibbs mumbled.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." Tony turned in Gibbs' arms flashing a smile.

"There's one more thing." Letting go of Tony, he went to his coat and pulled out a box. He walked back to Tony and held it out.

"What is this?" Tony asked looking taken aback.

"A present."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah I get that."

"Open it." Gibbs smirked. "Then you'll know."

Tony popped open the box and he took a sharp breath. "Jethro this is..this an Armani watch, this is too much."

Gibbs shook his head as he removed the watch from the box, tossed the box onto the table and slipped the watch on Tony's wrist.

"It's beautiful." Tony sighed.

"Looks good on you."

Tony shook his head and chuckled. "You didn't get this in the middle of the night."

"No." Gibbs paused. "I've had this awhile."

"You bought me a Valentine's Day present before any of this happened?" Tony smirked. "You didn't know I would be at the party so this wasn't premeditated."

Gibbs shook his head.

Tony looked at the watch. "Would you have given it to me if this hadn't happened?"

"I don't know." Gibbs shrugged. "I had it with me when I first got here, figured I'd make a decision about it at some point."

Staring into Gibbs blue eyes, Tony cocked his head. "How long have you had this?"

"Does it matter?" Gibbs asked trying to dodge the question.

"No but I wanna know."

Gibbs sighed. "Two years."

"Jethro." Tony caressed Gibbs' cheek.

Gibbs kissed Tony's palm. "Wasn't sure how to give it to you and not give away how I felt."

Tony laughed. "Yeah I probably would have been a little confused by such an expensive gift from you, any gift from you actually."

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled. "Gifts, not really my style."

"Yet you do all of this." Tony looked at the table a moment, then the watch and finally Gibbs. He shook his head. "I wish I could have gotten you something."

Gibbs shook his head. "I got what I wanted."

"And what's that?" Tony asked biting his lower lip.

"You." Gibbs took Tony in his arms. "You are the only thing I wanted or needed for Valentine's Day."

Tony sighed, then took Gibbs' hand pulling them towards the bedroom. "I do have a present for you."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "Really?"

Tony nodded, pulling the sheet from his waist.

Leering down Tony's naked body, Gibbs smiled. "Hey I thought I was suppose to unwrap my present?"

"Want me to put the sheet back on?" Tony asked sounding annoyed.

"No." Gibbs groaned seeing Tony's cock already hard. "Absolutely not."

"Good then shut up and quit being a smart ass."

"Big red bow would have been nice." Gibbs smirked.

Tony glared at him.

"I'm just saying." Gibbs snickered as they disappeared into the bedroom. "Red bow around your cock would have been a nice touch."

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE...A LITTLE LATE :)


End file.
